


deafening enchantment

by Lonely_stars_above_me



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_stars_above_me/pseuds/Lonely_stars_above_me
Summary: A magical man way older than he looks and has no real last name shows up to return your dog. What could Atel ,the coy prince, and even do?
Relationships: BoyxBoy - Relationship





	deafening enchantment

Ren 

Today was almost normal I patrolled the kingdom and participated in some meetings. Until jaal (the palace dog) ran away . We usually check the woods for him barking at a   
random squirrel violently . But he wasn't there. By the time a hour passes a man showed up at the door. He had small jaal in his hand and returned him to me. I had never seen him before, so i asked where he was from. He told me i wouldn’t know and that his name was James Thomson.   
The only thing i was confused about was that when he told me what he did for a living. It’s not that I couldn’t make out what he said. I literally couldn’t hear it it’s like all I hear was white noise. 

Moving on

It was almost pitch black outside. “Hey you uh want to stay the night in the palace it’s really late. We’ve got food “, I profused.  
He awkwardly laughed like I told a bad joke and no one laughed. “Really?”, he scolded (himself). I nodded and asked some servants to carry his things to his room. Which was a small bag with magnets holding it together. Magnets are rare commodity in the kingdom. Don’t know how he got ahold of it though.

His shoes clacked on the floor like glass on marble. And his curly blond hair bounced a bit every time he moved. 

Climbing the stairs I realized that both of his ankles were wrapped with ribbons that were full of little charms that reminded me of amulets with symbols that seemed blurry? Which was weird because my vision was 20/20. (carrots were mandatory)

Getting to the 3rd floor I carefully unlocked the door and welcomed him in. “I’ll get you something to eat I’m sure your starving”, I bowed and left the door to promptly let the chefs know to make a slow cooked soup.

While I waited I picked some flowers to make the kingdom’s welcome tea. Which was almost a rule at this point to serve it to new guests or even start a new beginning in life.

I continued until one of the servant chefs called to let me know that the soup is done and that they’re ready to make the welcome tea. You see each family makes a small adjustment to the tea such we make ours with rosemary. While another might make theirs with lavender.

I handed the basket of flowers and started to make the tea. The only thing is that it is seen taboo for your servants to make the tea. A person of family had to make their family version of the tea. 

After I was done I sat the tea down on the wooden tray and gracefully climbed the stairs. I knocked on the door and waited for a permission of entry. “Come in” he spoke softly. I walked in on him softly untying the ribbons on his ankles and replacing them with a small one with only one charm with moon rocks placed in the center of them.

“What are the ribbons for?”, I dared. “There for proctection,strengthening, things of that sort”, James blankly said. That didn’t   
bother me since our kingdom was one of   
the lucky ones that let people embrace freedom of choice.

He finished with the wraps and took the soup gratefully and set it down on his lap. “Take a sip of the welcome tea ours is made with rosemary”, “there’s honey if you wish to sweeten it”.

He took a sip of it and paused. “I haven’t had the family’s rosemary tea in a long time”. He didn’t look so very old maybe 23-25. Not to mention I’m the last one of the Rosemary family.

“Where did you meet another Rosemary?”, I said. “The east side of sawlir”, “A woman named Grandil made it but that was ten years ago”.

That was surprising. I was told that the rest of the Rosemarys had been abolished along time ago.

“But I haven’t met any other Rosemarys”, “Heard it was because of their ___ ____”, he stated sadly. 

Again another blank. “Can you repeat that?”. “... for their ___ ____”. More blanks! “Excuse me but all I can hear is white noise”, I pleaded.

He looked at me like he might know what was going on. “It’s late let’s talk about it tomorrow”, he said.

I walked around the castle quickly blowing out each of the candles that light each room. 

First hints of winter appeared in the frozen shut windows. While I’m sure many tykes will wake up in the morning to celebrate the bringing of snow.

Returning to my room of the 4th floor of the castle. The crown set promptly on the window sill. It’s okay being prince but it’s a hassle because when I wear my crown I feel like people see me as better or above. And I’m not. Even though I’m prince I don’t think anyone should ever think I’m better than them. I think we’re all perfect in a certain way. 

Sitting on the bed I drifted to sleep. The cooing of the late night owls followed me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this I appreciate all of this!


End file.
